In imprint lithography such as nanoimprint lithography, when a template pattern has a sparse pattern density, it takes a long time to fill the template pattern with a resist. For such a reason, an imprint pattern is formed on a wafer by using a template pattern which is the reverse of a desired template pattern, and then a reversal material is formed on the wafer as a film. Subsequently, the imprint pattern is removed, leaving the reversal material, so that the desired pattern on the waver, which is the reverse of the imprint pattern, is formed.
However, when a density difference occurs within the imprint pattern formed on the wafer, at the time when the imprint pattern is removed, even a film of an underlying layer (an underlying layer film) is etched at the portion where a pattern density is sparse. Therefore there was a problem that damage was caused to a base substrate. Accordingly there has been the demand for a method of forming a pattern on a wafer using a reversal material without causing damage to an underlying layer film.